mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Alinor
"Zulera City? No my dear friend... you're looking at Alinor." ~Morgan Ogawa~ Alinor is the capital city of the state of Fujin-Xu in Krippa, located on the central eastern coast of the country, slightly north of the state of Fujin-Îa. It sits across the bay dividing Fujin-Îa and Fujin-Xu, overlooking the coastal hub of Capitol Daarihk, the former capitol of Krippa. It was formerly part of the Krippan Triumvirate, being the economic hub of Krippa. Daarihk in Fujin-Îa was the seat of political power, while Duras in the state of Bandou was the seat of military power. However, at the conclusion of the Krippa-Krawvill War and after the rise of the 79th Krippan Empire, it was overhauled and the city of Alinor underwent dramatic changes and became sister cities with Zulera City. This action and the subsequent trade and spread of ideas helped turn Alinor into the 2nd most advanced and powerful city in Mencu, only behind Zulera City itself. History Revolution As the 79th Krippan Empire made its sweeping movement eastward from Xin-Moxige, Fujin-Xu wound up abandoning the republic as well as its sister state of Fujin-Îa as it joined the empire, becoming the 37th of 38 states to do so. This in turn left Fujin-Îa as well as Capitol Daarihk alone and unsupported by the remaining 37 states of Krippa, who were now part of Imperial Krippa. In the meantime, Alinor became heavily supported as a port of entry for the new Krippan Empire, and attracted attention from some of the people of Zulera City, who even offered to start modernizing Alinor in a similar method to Zulera City itself, promising it would "truly put Alinor on maps for ages to come." This turned out to be far from a hollow promise, and it not only transformed Alinor into the 2nd most prosperous city in the world, but also helped the city maintain its status as part of the Krippan Triumvirate, while Daarihk and Duras both fell from grace. Daarihk's decline was primarily due to Fujin-Îa's late entry into the empire, whilst Duras' decline was due to the loss of Bandou during the war, as well as lingering damage from Kukaña extremists. On the other hand, Alinor proceeded to expand into a glorious metropolis worthy of an empire, while the political hub and military center of Krippa moved much farther inland to the very same Shangda-Fei that resisted the onslaught of both the Kukanzé rebels, as well as the Royal Krawvillzé Army, fending off rebels and Shinzoka completely on its own for several weeks before finally busting the siege. Due to its position and its relative proximity to Daarihk, Alinor actually managed to evade most of the conflict due to the extensive protections the fragmented republic enacted on it; and most of the political heat and conflict was relegated to Daarihk. Most of Fujin-Xu managed to remain out of the war, while neighbouring Fujin-Îa was not so lucky. This, coupled with Fujin-Xu's adamant support of Imperial Krippa, helped propel Alinor up the sociopolitical ladder and past Capitol Daarihk. Since Alinor started to receive support from the powerful Krippan Empire, it began to prosper, while Daarihk and Fujin-Îa languished due to their slowness to accept and join up with the powerful juggernaut that was the 79th Krippan Empire. Economy Alinor boasts an incredibly powerful and influential economy which has an enormous sway on the world. The only other individual city that can boast a more powerful influence is Zulera City itself. Trivia * Were Alinor to become an independent city, it would have the 6th largest economy in the world. * The combined economies of Alinor and Zulera City are in fact the largest in the world. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Cities in Krippa